


A Dream Worth Every Second

by Kimika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleaning, Crying, Dreams, Horseface, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Tears, Ugh, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, dream - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimika/pseuds/Kimika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has an emotional breakdown and dreams about him and a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Worth Every Second

It had been a long day, Levi had everyone doing something constantly. There are no such things as breaks to that man. Jean had finally arrived back to his room, and he flopped back onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

 

Jean had been working at the stables with his horse, it was calming, but in a way lonely. He missed Marco, everything about him. “Damn it Marco...” He mumbled, feeling a warm tear roll off the side of his face.

 

He sat up quickly, watching the door, wishing for him to burst through. At this point Jean would kill to see those adorable little freckles again...or his cute half smile...his chest.. “N-No!” Jean yelled, clasping his hands over his face. “Stop thinking like that Jean! You idiot!” He stood from the bed, causing it to creak.

 

He walks towards the door and slams his fist into it, losing control. Tears begin streaming down his cheeks as he rests his head on the cold wood. “Please come back. I need you.” He pulls away and sniffles, rubbing his red swollen eyes. He walks lazily back over to his  bed and coving with the blanket. He turns off the light in the room and closes his eyes.

 

“Goodnight Marco,” he whispered, “I’ll be seeing you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Things are black for a moment, before Jean’s eyes suddenly fly open. He’s standing in Marco’s room. “What the…?” He backs up a bit and turns to leave as he bumps into a man. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He looks down at their feet, unable to make eye contact. “It’s alright Jean…” A familiar voice whispered.

 

He backs up quickly, looking up and into the eyes of Marco. “Oh my god...Marco!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around over his shoulders and embracing him tightly. “Damn it man...I missed you” Jean squeaked, holding back the tears he felt in the back of his throat. “No need to miss me, I’m right here.” He smiled, pulling Jean away from him gently.

 

“I’ll always be here.”

 

“Marco, I saw you dead, you weren’t breathing. How are you-”

 

“Shh, Jean. There’s no time for questions.”

 

Marco advances to the door and shuts it quietly, “No questions.”

 

Jean’s eyes widened slightly as Marco stepped close to him. He blushes as he looks to the side briefly, only to be drawn back by Marco’s hand.

 

Before Jean could pull away he felt the boys lips press deeply against his own. He tried to squirm away in protest, only to eventually ease into the kiss. He backs up, while holding tightly on Marco’s shirt, and falls back onto the bed, their lips not leaving one another’s. “Marco…” Jean mumbles, Mar…”

 

“Jean! Wake the hell up!” Eren yells, storming into the room. “Stop thinking about sex for two seconds and go finish your work at the stables, Horseface!”

 

What? No! Marco, he was right there! He stands suddenly, looking around the room, praying to God that that was not a dream. “What are you doing! Come on!” Eren yells once again. “Calm the fuck down! Give me a minute!” Jean shouts back, slowly making his way towards the door. He takes one last glance back hoping to see Marco, but he wasn’t there.

  
It was simply a dream...


End file.
